


Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони любопытно узнать, примёрзнет ли на сибирском морозе его язык к руке Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961771) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Все пошло очень не правильно.

Земо кричит через оконное стекло, но никто не обращает внимания ни на него, ни на его великолепно задуманную ловушку. Вместо этого Железный Человек поднимает лицевую панель и лижет металлическую руку Зимнего Солдата. Как и ожидается, на сибирском холоде язык примерзает.

Земо выпускает еще один раздраженный крик, но все продолжают его игнорировать. Никакого уважения к суперзлодеям.

* * *

Металлическая рука увлекает Тони. Так и должно быть. Он инженер, и он Тони Старк, ему жизненно необходимо выяснить, примёрзнет ли к ней язык.

Итог: примёрзнет. Оглядываясь назад, это было очевидно.

* * *

Стив знает, что он не самый умный в мире человек. По мнению большинства, этот титул принадлежит мужчине, который только прилип языком к металлической руке Баки. Стив действительно не понимает этот новый мир. Он не уверен, будет ли полезно побиться головой о собственный щит, но в любом случае, он делает.

* * *

— Классная рука. Полностью из металла, да? Как думаешь, на этом холоде мой язык сможет к ней прилипнуть.

Баки понимает сказанные слова: это не какой-то сложный жаргон или местный диалект. Но всё равно он не осознает, что другой человек собирается сделать.

Баки шокировано задыхается, когда Железный Человек наклоняется и лижет его руку, прилипая языком к ледяному металлу. Баки в ступоре глазеет на розовую мышцу, прицепившуюся к его руке, и начинает истерически смеяться. Он хихикает, как те дамочки, с которыми он гулял до войны, и не может остановиться. Реальный человек — взрослый человек — прилип к нему языком.

Старк пытается что-то сказать, но из-за высунутого языка не понятно ни слова. На мгновение Баки чувствует себя самим собой — самим собой из сороковых — и даже не понимает, что флиртует, пока слова уже не выскользнули изо рта.

— Старк, ты бы только спросил, и мы бы нашли для твоего языка место получше.

Баки подмигивает ему, и на мгновение нет никакого ужасающего прошлого, никакого Зимнего Солдата, никаких ошибок; он Джеймс Баки Барнс, и ему, кажется, нравится этот прицепившийся к нему языком человек.

К его удивлению, Старк подмигивает в ответ, — и это определенно его рука щупает Баки за задницу.

Баки точно знает, где именно он хочет почувствовать этот язык, и когда они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк, его желание осуществляется.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
